daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Andre DiMera
Andre DiMera is the eldest son of Stefano DiMera. He was originally introduced as Stefano's nephew, who was raised by Stefano after his parents died. Andre was given plastic surgery to look exactly like Tony DiMera, and he impersonated Tony on several occasions, often committing terrible crimes while using the identity. In 2015, Andre was revealed to be Stefano's biological son, and his true heir. Character History Salem Slasher and First Death (1983-1984) When Andre arrived in Salem, he got plastic surgery to look like Tony. Stefano and Tony were at odds, so Andre was going to replace Tony as Stefano's "perfect soldier". Stefano and Andre plotted to frame Roman Brady for being the Salem Slasher. Andre disguised himself as Roman and and murdered several Salemites. Stefano was furious though when Andre murdered Renee DuMonde, his daughter, and vowed to pay Andre back one day. Andre also captured Tony and locked him in his penthouse. Tony broke free and fought with Andre, but he escaped. Andre was on board the plane that crashed on Stefano's island. Daphne DiMera, Tony's mother, died from her injuries and said good-bye to Andre, believing he was Tony. Tony was furious with Andre and the two fought, which ended with Andre getting trapped in quicksand. Tony tried to save his deranged cousin, but Andre slipped beneath the quicksand and was presumed dead. Returning as Tony (1993-1995) In 1993, Andre, masquerading as Tony, returned to Salem after a lengthy absense. Stefano and Andre planned for him to marry Kristen Blake, Stefano's adoptive daughter, but she was in love with John Black. Stefano claimed to be dying, so Kirsten agreed to marry Andre to honor his final request, but Kristen left Andre at the altar to help John look for Marlena Evans and his daughter Belle. Andre and Kristen tried to get married a second time, but John interrupted the wedding with proof that linked Stefano to the death of Curtis Reed. Stefano attmpted to flee, but John shot out the tires of his car and Stefano was presumed dead after crashing into the water. Kristen blamed John for Stefano's death, and married Andre. Kristen hosted a charity eventy at Maison Blanche with Andre and several other Salemites in attendance. Little did they know that John and Marlena wre being held there by Stefano. Roman eventually rescued them and a fire started at Maison Blanche. Andre went back into the mansion to retrieve the laptop that had a file on John's past, but went blind as a result. Kristen left Andre when she learned that he knew Stefano was alive, and that he had replaced her birth control pills wih placebos. Kristen eventully returned to Andre when John became a priest, and Andre's eyesight returned, but he continued faking it to keep an eye on Kristen. John was released from his vows, and Kristen left Andre to be with him again. Soon after, Andre discovered he had a fatal blood disease, and planned to frame John for his murder. Andre wrote his plan down in a diary and also told Father Francis. When Andre learned Father Francis planned to tell John, he provoked him into having a heart attack, and cut off his oxygen at the hospital, causing Father Francis to lapse into a coma At Peter Blake's and Jennifer Horton's wedding, Andre got into a fight with John and then locked himself in his room. He mounted a gun with a button to pull the trigger, and pretended that John was threatening him, while several others were outside the door. Andre pressed the button and was shot by the gun. He was rushed to the hospital, but died soon after. John was sentenced to death, but Rachel Blake, Kristen and Peter's mother, found Andre's diary and John was cleared of all charges. Second Return as Tony (2002-2005) Andre returned to Salem, 7 years later, using his own identity as a cover for "Tony's" death, He also claimed that Stefano had died in a car accident and made Andre promise he would take of his "sister" Lexie. Andre pulled out all the stops to prove that Stefano was dead, but he actually wasn't and Andre would often privately talk to Stefano on the phone. Andre also had a newfound obsession with Marlena, and was thrilled to learn that he fathered Rex and Cassie, the Gemini twins, with Marlena. Andre also discovered that John's mother was Daphne DiMera, making him and Tony half-brothers. Andre was dismayed when Roman Brady and Kate Roberts were proved to be Rex and Cassie's real parents and Andre was furious with Stefano when he found out he knew along. Andre was the prime suspect when the Salem Stalker started to kill people in Salem. Andre planned to prove his innocence at a public show where he would unmask the killer, but the Salem Stalker unleashed a tiger that mauled Andre and put him in the hospital. As Andre lay their helpless, he was giving a lethal injection and died before he could tell anyone that Marlena Evans was the Salem Stalker. However, Andre was not dead and showed up on a island called Melaswen (Salem spelled backwards), along with Marlena and all of her "victims". Andre was accused of being the mastermind, but he maintained his innocence; however, Andre actually was the one behind the Salem Stalker scheme. Andre once again faked his death during a duel with John and caused a massive explosion, which caused some of his hostages to be recaptured by him and held at a DiMera Castle In Europe. Andre manipulated Sami Brady into posing as Stan and helping him in his plots to harm those in Salem. When Andre was captured and incarcerated, he attempted to blackmail Sami into freeing him, but was unsuccessful. Brady/DiMera Feud (2007) Andre returned to Salem and planned to use the Stem Cells from EJ DiMera and Sami's children to save Stefano's life. EJ, who was in love with Sami, vowed not to let Andre hurt her or his children. Jealous of Stefano's love for EJ, Andre tried to kill him, but he was rescued by Bo Brady and Steve Johnson. Anna DiMera, Tony's ex-wife, returned to Salem and helped the Brady's discover that Andre had been posing as Tony for over twenty years, Bo confronted Andre on the roof, who slipped and fell, but not before telling Bo that the map was tattooed on his associate Bart Biederbecke's back. Andre was hospitalized and doctors said he was paralyzed from the waist down. The real Tony DiMera returned to Salem and confronted Andre and Stefano, vowing to put an end to them. Andre escaped from the hospital and showed up at the police station, pretending to be Tony, where he stabbed Roman. Andre arrived at the mansion where he found Tony threatening Bart with a sword. Andre and Tony engaged in a duel that ended when Bart got caught in the middle and Andre accidentally stabbed him with his sword. Andre was so distracted by what he had done that he allowed Tony to escape. Andre's rogue actions resulted In Stefano losing faith in him, and Andre felt that he could no longer trust Stefano so he stayed away from the mansion, and remained in hiding. After stealing the envelope that Stefano claimed would put an end to the feud, Andre stole Benjy Hawk's liver, and Stefano's doctor transplanted into him. The Brady's faked Stefano's death in an attempt to lure Andre out of hiding, but Andre lured Roman to the pub and kidnapped him. Andre kidnapped EJ and Lucas Horton and made Sami choose which one to shoot. Sami went to shoot EJ in the leg, but Andre interrupted her fire and she shot Lucas instead. As Andre mocked Lucas, Sami assaulted him and he fled, leaving the envelope behind. When Steve found out that Benjy had been buried alive, he kidnapped Stefano and held him hostage at the TV station to lure Andre out of hiding. Andre brought Roman to the TV Station, and was enraged when he learned EJ was Stefano's sole heir. Andre managed to capture Hope and vowed to continue the feud on his own. Bo followed Andre to the roof and tried to make a deal with him, but when Andre wouldn't take the deal, Bo took a shot and Andre fell off the roof and was hospitalized. Andre was put on life support, and Stefano sat vigil by his bedside. He realized the monster he created and wanted to help Andre turn his life around for the better when he woke up. When Stefano told Shawn Brady that he had tricked him into breaking up Santo and Colleen, resulting in Colleen's suicide, Shawn blamed Stefano and vowed to get even by turning off Andre's life support. However, he couldn't go through with it, but Andre turned off his own life support and doctors couldn't revive him in time. Return as Stefano's son Offscreen, Andre survived turning off his life support, and at some point, he and Stefano discovered they were really father and son. Despite this, Stefano decided it wouldn't be safe for Andre to ever return to Salem. Andre also was aware of events going on in the family like Lexie and EJ's deaths, and the discovery of another one of Stefano's sons: Chad DiMera In September 2015, Andre returned to Salem to help Stefano, who had a heart attack. Stefano was stunned to see Andre, and told him they agreed he would never return to Salem. Andre assured Stefano that he didn't need to be concerned about him, but said he was worried about Stefano. Stefano told him he was fine, and that it would take more then a heart attack to keep him down. Andre asked Stefano what caused it, and Stefano said that it was an argument he had with Chad. Andre inferred that Chad killed Serena Mason and Paige Larson, but Stefano said Chad was innocent. Andre questioned who might have it out for Chad, and asked if Chad knew about him. Stefano said no and added Chad can't find out. Andre scoffed that it was counter productive not to tell Chad, considering Stefano is all about family. They were interrupted by the arrival of Aiden Jennings, brought to see Stefano by one of his henchmen. Andre stayed and and learned that Aiden had been hired by Stefano to seduce Hope away from Bo. When Aiden refused to leave, Andre shoved him out the door. Andre made Stefano some chamomile tea to calm him, and Stefano admitted he was happy to have Andre close, but said he was concerned about the danger Andre could be in. Andre assured Stefano that he wouldn't let anyone hurt him or the DiMera family, but that in order to protect the family, he needed to know what was currently going on. Andre questioned why Stefano hired Aiden to seduce Hope away from Bo, but Stefano said "all in good time". Andre took over all of Stefano's affairs while he recovered from his heart attack, and they bought all of Aiden's debts, so they could own Aiden. Aiden offered to represent Chad to pay them back, but Andre told Aiden they would let him know when he could be of service to them. Andre caught Chad, trying to break into Stefano's vault. He introduced himself and said he was Chad's brother. Chad didn't believe Andre's claim, and told him to tell "their father" that he needed to borrow some money. Stefano appeared, and allowed Chad to burrow the money. Andre gave Chad a untraceable burner phone, so they can contact each other if need be. Justin Kiriakis stopped by the mansion, and searched the mansion. He found a fishing lure that indicated Chad was hiding at the Kiriakis cabin, and Stefano and Andre contacted Chad, telling him the police know where he is hiding. Chad asked how the police found him, and Andre said they found a fishing lure from the Kiriakis cabin. Andre said he was determined to help Chad, but Chad asked why since Andre doesn't know him. Andre said he wants to because they are family, but Chad tells Andre he thinks maybe Andre is setting him up and wants to be the true DiMera heir. Andre sneers that Chad won't be the heir of anything if he goes to prison. Chad decides that Clyde Weston is the most likely choice to set him up. Andre wonders how they can prove it and says he has a suggestion. Deaths Like his father, Andre has also died multiple times, only to return later as if nothing ever happened. *Presumed dead after sinking into quicksand *Shot himself in Aremid (as Tony) *Mauled by a tiger and later given lethal injection (as Tony) *Implied to have died when a rock fell on his dead, but was immediately revived because he was wearing Stefano's Phoenix ring (as Tony) *Stabbed in the throat by John Black (as Tony) *Turned off his own life support system Crimes committed *Framed Roman Brady for crimes as the Salem Slasher *Imprisoned Tony and impersonated him *Killed Renee DuMonde *Killed Maxwell Hathaway *Caused the plane crash that killed Daphne DiMera *Married Kristen DiMera, while impersonating Tony *Caused Father Francis to have a heart attack and later cut off his oxygen, causing him to lapse into a coma. *Faked his death and tried to frame John for his "murder" *As Tony, masterminded the Salem Serial killer plot *Blackmailed Sami Brady into committing crimes as "Stan" *Imprisoned Lexie Carver in the tunnels under the DiMera mansion *Tried to kill EJ DiMera *Stabbed Roman *Accidentally stabbed and killed Bart Beiderbecke *Held Hope Brady at knife point *Stabbed Bo Brady in the arm *Cut out Benjy Hawk's liver and threw him in a dumpster *Locked EJ and Sami in the steam room *Locked Shawn Douglas Brady and Belle Black in the freezer of the Brady Pub *Forced Kate Roberts to strip naked *Attacked and kidnapped Roman *Kidnap EJ and Lucas Horton and forced Sami to shoot one of them *Buried Benjy alive *Strapped bombs to Roman *Held Hope Brady hostage Maladies and Injuries *Stabbed by Colin Murphy *Mauled by a tiger *Fell off a roof and was hospitalized *Assaulted by Sami Brady *Fell off a roof after being shot by Bo Brady Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:DiMera Family Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters of the 1980s Category:Characters of the 1990s Category:Characters of the 2000s Category:Characters of the 2010s